


Nineteen-Seventy-Something

by Tell_Me_Tales



Series: Stuff I'll Never Finish ...Oops [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 'cause I'm lazy as they come, ...and I'm still not likely to do anything more with this, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, I've got the whole plot planned out, Pines Family circa 1970s, Pines Family circa 2012, Time Travel, blame tumblr's Time Stuck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_Me_Tales/pseuds/Tell_Me_Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel fight over the Time-Measure when they rediscover it in their room after A Tale of Two Stans. Mabel wants to use it to stop Stan from breaking Ford's science fair project, but Dipper is a bit more wary of changing so much of the past thanks to the events of The Time Traveler's Pig. The end result, of course, is accidental time travel that sends Mabel <i>and Mr. Mystery himself</i> to the 1970s. Unfortunately, although they do land in Glass Shard Beach, it's a few years too late for Mabel's mission and the Time-Measure is busted. Oops. (Here's hoping their respective twins can find a way to bring them home.) In the...uh...then and there, however, Stan's going to have to face people he'd thought he'd never see again. Including his parents. Yikes.</p><p><b>tl;dr</b> Think the Time Stuck AU on tumblr and you've got half the plot right there.</p><p><b>Fair Warning:</b> This isn't likely to get past the prologue. Not because I don't know where I want to take this (because I have that pretty well nailed down) but because I'm too lazy to write it all out and I've got too many story ideas to even try making them all a reality. Sorry. But I wrote this little bit, so may as well share it. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen-Seventy-Something

Stan is careful to lay completely still as he makes a slow return to consciousness. He's learned the hard way to avoid sudden movements upon waking, especially when he can't remember when he fell asleep or why his body aches, like now.

"That's Stanley," a short pause followed by a snort, "Looks like he thought he was getting away with something clever."

Stan feels every muscle in his body tense up. He knows that voice. Knows the man it belongs to. But he shouldn't be hearing it now; it shouldn't be possible.

"What about this one?" a younger voice asks.

Mabel. That's Mabel. He's either having one very strange dream, or something beyond the normal level of weird is happening. Stan dares to crack open a single eye in order to find out where exactly he is.

The man sounds almost like he could be amused when he responds, but largely he just sounds exasperated, "They found that wreck on the shore one year. Spent too many summers trying to patch it up well enough to float. They were steadfast in their determination, though. I'll give them that."

Stan draws a few wheezing breaths. He's home. Not in Gravity Fall, but Glass Shard Beach. Specifically, he's in the back room of his father's pawnshop. A few new things have been added since he'd last seen it, a few old things are now gone, but this is a room Stan would recognize if he were half-blind and drugged. How did he get here?

"He's awake."

"Grunkle Stan!"

The man frowns when he doesn't speak. "How are you feeling?" From someone else, the question may have been more compassionate; from the man in front of him, it is both brisk and expectant.

Stan swallows thickly. "I... I..." He doesn't know how to respond. A part of him is sure he should just tell the man that his head and back aches, that he's more than a little dizzy; no doubt he fell and hit his head at some point. This is likely the kind of answer he is looking for, but Stan is more focussed on the feelings he can't so easily identify even though they are doing their best to take up all of his attention.

The frown deepens over the man's face. "I'm going to help you sit up. You're going to have to let me know if anything feels wrong."

Shock. Shock is definitely one of the things he's feeling right now. And everything about this is wrong, but he nods along anyway and allows himself to be assisted into a sitting position on the old couch he'd been sleeping on top of. Stan doesn't know if he wants to scream, or cry, or laugh in incredulity because this is impossible. This cannot actually be happening to him. The man presses the back of his hand against Stan's forehead for a brief moment before retracting it just as quickly. Stan swallows it all back down and does his best not to fall apart.

A pair of reflective, emotionless sunglasses stare back at him.


End file.
